


Here there be future

by R2R



Category: Primeval
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Letter, Possible Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В конце концов мы оказались тем самым ковчегом". // "At the very end we really happened to be an Arc".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here there be future

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для челлендж-сообщества "10 fiction"  
> http://www.diary.ru/~tenfiction/

Будущее — наш последний бастион. Наш последний рубеж отступления.  
Я пишу это письмо на бумаге, а не на компе. Собираюсь оставить его здесь, в Центре, чтобы когда-нибудь потом кто-то мог найти и прочитать.  
Человечество выживет как вид. Я знаю. Был там, видел это, купил майку с надписью. Хорошая была майка. Жалко было её рвать на бинты, а пришлось.  
В конце концов мы оказались тем самым ковчегом.  
В конце концов мы собрали людей, и зверей, и книги, чтобы перебраться через море времени и пережить катастрофу.  
Аномалия скоро откроется.  
Человечество там, за дверью, шумит, как океан.  
А здесь тихо.  
Там, на мёртвой Земле, тоже будет очень тихо. Кажется, там даже ветра не бывает.  
Там я тоже был.  
Хорошо, что не я выбирал, кого мы будем спасать. Я бы этого не выдержал.  
Я спросил у Эбби, что написать. Что главное. Она сказала — не пиши главное, пиши важное.  
Главное — что человечество вот-вот исчезнет на долгие тысячи лет. А потом появится снова. Мы его уведём.  
Но это и так известно.  
Важное — что оно выживет. Я был в будущем, я это видел. Дальше всё снова будет хорошо. На Земле снова можно будет жить, и люди будут на ней жить.  
Нас там не будет. Это я тоже знаю. Мы уйдём в аномалию за теми, кто ещё тут останется, и больше не вернёмся. Аномалия закроется.  
Это был очередной разлом. С этим письмом должна быть карта. Я нарисовал линию разлома, вдоль него будут появляться аномалии. Но я не знаю, правильно нарисовал или нет. Записи о Большом Исходе толком не сохранились. Очень жаль вообще-то.  
Может быть, мы найдём другую аномалию, и выйдем где-то в совсем уж далёких эпохах. Или в другой временной линии. Может быть, нет. Не исключено, что мы все погибнем.  
А, я должен рассказать, что тут случилось.  
Вспышка на Солнце. Земля окажется на её пути. Всё сгорит. Где не всё сгорит, там всё живое просто мгновенно погибнет.  
Хотя бы это будет быстро.  
Паршивое утешение, если честно.  
Мы же не успеем спасти всех.  
Так странно думать сразу в нескольких временах. Мы этого уже не успели. Наверное.  
Хорошо, что мы знали всё заранее.  
И будущее будет хорошее. Мне понравилось.  
Я не верю, что мы все умрём. Я думаю, что мы как-нибудь выберемся.  
Здание Центра переживёт катастрофу. Я видел. Надеюсь, и письмо сохранится.  
Если кто-то найдёт моё письмо, и вы умеете открывать аномалии в пространстве-времени, пожалуйста, приходите по адресу: Земля, Лондон, Центр по изучению аномалий, 2012 год, 5 сентября, 17:30 по Гринвичу или немного раньше. Вы нам очень поможете.  
Пожалуйста, не приходите 5 сентября после 23:59. И ещё несколько дней. Дату мы знаем не совсем точно, но факт, что Земле придёт глобальный трындец. Я предупредил.  
Если вы разумная нечеловеческая раса, привет.  
Если вы инопланетная раса, БОЛЬШОЙ привет.  
Меня зовут Коннор Темпл.


End file.
